1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a side buckle structure installed at two side edges of a pair of swimming goggles for a belt to pass there through, and more particularly to a side buckle of swimming goggles integrally formed into a strip shape, a retaining clip and a retaining groove of which may be locked into a whole after being bent.
2. Related Art
Recently, people have gradually paid attention to leisure sports. As a leisure sport capable of enhancing vital capacity and exercising muscles of the whole body, swimming is of great benefit to the physical health care. What's more, the burden on the body is greatly reduced due to the buoyancy effect of water on the body daring swimming. Therefore, swimming is also often used to help recovery from diseases.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of common swimming goggles 1 is provided with two through holes 11 at two sides thereof, for two ends of a belt 2 to pass through. An end edge of the belt 2 is fitted in a retainer 3. The retainer 3 is roughly in a  shape and bent inward at two sides thereof respectively to form two notched portions 31. Therefore, the retainer 3 has two spaces for the belt 2 to pass through, such that the belt 2 may pass through the retainer 3 in an interlacing and overlapping manner. With a friction between overlapped surfaces of the belt 2, a relative position and length of the belt 2 may be fixed. Moreover, the length of the belt 2 is adjustable to increase the comfort of wearing the swimming goggles 1.
However, when the length of the belt 2 is adjusted, the user must take off the swimming goggles 1 completely, so as to sequentially adjust the lengths of the belt 2 at two sides of the retainer 3 by both hands and gradually adjust the length of the belt 2 by loosening and tensioning it. The operation of the adjustment is quite inconvenient. Moreover, since the adjustment is performed visually, the user cannot adjust the belt 2 to the proper length at a time. Instead, the user must put on and take off the swimming goggles 1 repeatedly, which increases the difficulty in the adjustment. Therefore, the structure needs to be improved.